Help:Customize Profile
http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/images/5/5d/Profile_Page_Help.jpg All logged-in users have a user page. You can find a link to your user page at the top right of every page or by following this link. Most people use their user page to give information about themselves, their interests, and links that other people may find useful. People are free to make their user page as simple or as complicated as they like. This help page will tell you how to make your user page look great like some of the ones we have here on the wiki. Codes{C}{C}{C}Edit Most people just copy and paste what they see in one profile to theirs. However, it is much simpler when you start from scratch. But first, before you start making your user page, decide on what colors you would like to see in it. A list of colors can be found here. Once you decided on what color you want, you can now move on to adding the codes. User Infobox{C}{C}{C}Edit Step 1{C}{C}{C}Edit In order to add the infobox template to your user page, copy the code below and paste it on your user page. Step 2{C}{C}{C}Edit The next step is for you to add an image. One of the most common mistakes that people make when adding their image is uploading a picture that has already been uploaded to the wiki. If you wish to upload a picture of Zeref, visit his image gallery first and make sure that the picture you want to upload hasn't been uploaded yet. If you can't find the image that you want, you are free to upload your own image, just make sure to add the and the license. Step 3{C}{C}{C}Edit The third step is for you to start filling in the information on the infobox. However, you are free to not add something that you do not want other people to know. For example, if you don't want people to know your age, you are free to leave it blank or put N/A. Once all the fields have been filled, this leaves you with the image gallery field. If you have your own personal gallery of your favorite pictures, simply add the link to the gallery without adding the two brackets. If you don't have one, feel free to leave it blank. Collapsible Tables{C}{C}{C}Edit Collapsible Tables are tables that can be collapsed or uncollapsed with the show/hide button. This lets you hide lengthy information as well as other page elements, saving you some space and making the profile page look more organized and neater. Read the steps below to find out how to add the table to your user page. Step 1{C}{C}{C}Edit In order to add the collapsible table to your user page, you need to copy the code below and paste it on your user page. Step 2{C}{C}{C}Edit Fill in the information being asked. The fields are pretty self explanatory. {C}§ The title is the title of the table. {C}§ The color is the background of the collapsible. {C}§ The text color is the color of the title. {C}§ The border color is the color of the collapsible's border. {C}§ The content field is where you add the things that you want to be hidden by the collapsible (i. e. introductions, badges, etc.) {C}§ Once all of the mentioned fields are filled, you are left with the collapsed field. Add "yes" if you want the table to be auto collapse (which means that th information are hidden by default). Leave the field blank if you want the table to be uncollapsed. Tabs{C}{C}{C}Edit Tabs are boxes that can be added to the top of the user page. These boxes contain links to other pages that the viewer of the page may find interesting. These boxes usually link to user page sub pages such as Favorite Characters and Sandbox. Step 1{C}{C}{C}Edit In order to add the tab template to your user page, copy the code below and paste it on your user page. Step 2{C}{C}{C}Edit The next step is for you to fill up the fields. All the fields are optional, except the tab1. {C}§ The backcolor field is for the background color, with the default being #DDDDDD . {C}§ The height is for the height of each tab in em, with the default being 3.8em. {C}§ The minwidth field is for the minimum width of the tab in em, with the default being 5.0em. {C}§ The maxwidth field is for the maximum width of the tab in em, with the default being 12.0em. {C}§ For tab1, you would write the title of the current page. {C}§ For tab2 to tab8, you add the title of the corresponding tab, these titles must correspond to the part after "/" of the name of the page to which it links. Step 3{C}{C}{C}Edit After finishing the first tab, copy and paste the code to each and every page that the tab links too. Note: Do not alter the codes. Floating Boxes{C}{C}{C}Edit Floating Boxes are boxes that float at the right side of the screen. They follow you even if you scroll down the page, making them a great place to add important information or greetings. A sample of a floating box can be seen in the right. Step 1{C}{C}{C}Edit In order to add a floating box, copy the code below and paste it on your user page. Step 2{C}{C}{C}Edit The next step is for you to fill the fields. {C}§ The width field is for the width of the box, with the default being 200px. {C}§ The background field is for the background color of the box. {C}§ The border field is for the thickness of the border. {C}§ The bordercolor field is for the color of the border of the box. {C}§ The borderradius field is for the radius of the border of the box. {C}§ The padding field is for the padding of the box. {C}§ The textcolor field is for the color of the things written inside the box. {C}§ The content field is where you write the content of the box, this may include pictures, links, etc. Samples{C}{C}{C}Edit | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;border-right:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-right-alt: solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | colspan="2" style="border:solid#A6A6A61.0pt;border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt: soliddeepskyblue.75pt;mso-border-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt;mso-border-top-alt: soliddeepskyblue.75pt;background:deepskyblue;padding:2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt"| Collapsible ' | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;border-right:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-right-alt: solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | style="border:solid#A6A6A61.0pt;border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid#A6A6A6.75pt;mso-border-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt;padding:2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt"| |collapsed = yes }} | style="border-top:none;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#A6A6A61.0pt; border-right:solid#A6A6A61.0pt;mso-border-top-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt; mso-border-left-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt;mso-border-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt; padding:2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt"| | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;border-right:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-right-alt: solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | colspan="2" style="border:solid#A6A6A61.0pt;border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt: soliddeepskyblue.75pt;mso-border-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt;mso-border-top-alt: soliddeepskyblue.75pt;background:deepskyblue;padding:2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt"| '''Tabs ' | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;border-right:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-right-alt: solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |- | style="border:solid#A6A6A61.0pt;border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt: solid#A6A6A6.75pt;mso-border-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt;padding:2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt"| | style="border-top:none;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#A6A6A61.0pt; border-right:solid#A6A6A61.0pt;mso-border-top-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt; mso-border-left-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt;mso-border-alt:solid#A6A6A6.75pt; padding:2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt2.4pt"| ' ' ' ' ' ' | style="border:none;border-bottom:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border:none;border-bottom:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| | style="border-top:none;border-left:none;border-bottom:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt; border-right:solid#CCCCCC1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid#CCCCCC.75pt; mso-border-right-alt:solid#CCCCCC.75pt;padding:.75pt.75pt.75pt.75pt"| |} Others{C}{C}{C}Edit Image Galleries{C}{C}{C}Edit Some people elect to have an '''Image Gallery as one of the subpages for their user page. These galleries usually contain pictures or gifs that they think are great, funny, epic, etc. In order to add them, simply copy the code below and paste it on the subpage. After that, paste the name of the pictures or gifs in the space between them. Once you add a picture to the gallery. You can add a caption and link it to a page you like. In order to add a caption, simply add | and add the caption after it. If you want to link it to a page, add |link= and add the name of the page after it. Badges{C}{C}{C}Edit Badges, also known as User Boxes, are special boxes that can be added to a user's user page. Some of the badges are guild or team exclusive badges which means that you have to be a member of a guild or team to have their respective badge. Some are only allowed to be added to your user page if you gain a position in the wiki, such as the Administrator and Rollback User badges. However, most of the badges are free to be used by everyone, like Character Support badges. For a complete list of badges, visit here. Thank You!{C}{C}{C}Edit Thank you for reading the help page and we hope that you'll make a great user page! Have a nice day and Happy editing!